


The Night Before

by thebetterstarwing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterstarwing/pseuds/thebetterstarwing
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy sees something in the sky the night before he leaves for Hogwarts.





	The Night Before

August 31, 2017. Scorpius Malfoy was too excited to sleep. His things were all packed-in either his trunk or his bag for the train, which contained mostly candy. Peppermint imps, chocolate frogs, something strawberry flavored.

Scorpius looked at the stars outside. He could see Draco, the constellation his father was named after. Then he saw it. A beam of light falling down, down, down from the sky. A falling star. Scorpius had never seen one before. But he knew about wishes.

On September 1st, Scorpius woke up ready to face the next seven years. He had faith in his star, and held on to the wish he made. He would turn out alright. He just knew it.


End file.
